Another Party
by DarkAAlex
Summary: Another boring party for Simon Seville, but then again, if the right person is there it can't be all bad. Right?


_Another party. Two more girls around my little brother's arms, another evening spent at the bar. I just want this to end._ I thought to myself staring at the glass of scotch I had just received. _I don't know how many of these parties I can take._

"Well, this turned out to be a drag." A red head woman said taking a seat next to me, lightly slamming her wristlet on the counter.

"Looks like I'm not the only one having a bad night," I said taking a sip at my drink.

"Well, if it isn't Simon Seville." She smiled

"The one and only. Can I get you a drink?" I offered.

"I'm good thanks." She turned her body towards me.

She was wearing a dress the fit every curve of her body. Her slit was on the right side and stopped a fourth of a way from her waist. Her neckline stopped right under her breast, showing a fair amount of cleavage. Her red- more light orange- hair was beautifully curled, and her eyes were the perfect emerald green.

"Are you sure? I have plenty to go around." I smiled taking another sip.

She chuckled. "Fine. I'll have what he's having." She told the bartender.

"No girly drink? It must be a bad evening for you."

"Are you flirting with me?" She asked.

"Well, I am a little under the influence."

"Well, well, Simon does have a flirtatious side to him. What else don't I know about you?"

"For starters, you know me but I don't know you," I said giving her my full attention.

"Brittany Miller, a reporter for the New York Times. Now, what does the world need to know about Simon Seville?" She asked resting her hand on mine.

"Depends... Am I talking to the reporter or the person?"

"The person." She said taking a sip of her drink. "I'm off the clock now."

"Makes two of us," I said. "So, how did someone like you get into a party like this?"

She stood from her chair and got close to my ear. "I know what strings to pull." She whispered seductively into my ear making my heart race.

I watched her walk into the crowd. I took one last drink and followed her into the crowd until my little brother caught hold of my arm.

"Dude, where are you going? The party is just getting started."

"Your party might be, but not mine Alvin," I said yanking my arm away.

"You're missing out." He said going back to his posse.

I looked towards the door and saw who I was looking for. "No, little brother, I'm not." I smiled as I started undoing my bowtie and the first couple of buttons of my shirt.

"Not only do you flirt, but you read minds as well." She said clinging herself to my chest.

"You do this to me on purpose," I said resting my hands on her lower back. "This dress is a little more exposed than you usually like."

"I wanted to try something new for a very special occasion." She said biting her lip. "It's a nice party, you sure you want to leave?"

I leaned in pressing my lips against hers. "I'm sure," I said as the limo pulled up. I opened the door. "After you."

"Maybe I should have gone on the date with you," Brittany said as she climbing into the limo.

I smiled, "You did." I replied following her in.

"Did I now?" She said playfully, slowly unbuttoning the rest of my shirt.

"I think I like where this is going." I smiled, leaning forward, running my hands up her waist.

"Down boy." She said pushing me back.

I grabbed her waist and laid her down on the limo floor. "That doesn't work for me." I started kissing her neck as she ran a hand through my hair.

I grabbed her exposed leg and brought it up to my waist, as I kissed up her neck to her sweet lips. She moaned as I pushed down against her body. I slowly guided my hand up her dress until I felt that familiar laced thong, ran my hand over it enough until I could grasp it and started to pull it down as she placed a hand on my arm.

"We don't have to do this now. I can wait." I whispered inches from her face as my cell phone started to ring. "Or that can happen." I pulled the phone from my pocket.

"Who is it?" She giggled at my annoyance.

"Alvin," I said as she grabbed my phone and answered it.

"This is Simon's cell, he can't come to the phone right now can I take a message." She smiled. "No, Alvin. You can't talk to Simon… Why? Because he's busy." She said tracing her finger on my chest. "You can talk to him, but I don't think he'll respond in words… We might be." She smiled as she looked at the screen. "He hung up and your phone is now on silent."

"Mmm… I love you." I said gently kissing her lips.

"What would… You do… Without me?" She said between kisses.

"I'd still be at that bar for one," I said.

"Sounds about right." She teased kissing and biting my lip.


End file.
